Suspiros
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Es difícil decir adios, pero mucho más escucharlo de tus labios ¿Sabes? quisiera que todo se detuviera en este instante y que nada hubiera ocurrido, mas eso no va a ocurrir .. Fanfic yaoi


**Disclaimer: **como saben nada de esto me pertenece excepto la historia claro, los personajes tiene su propio dueño y no hay ninguna finalidad de lucro tras esto..

**Advertencias: **este fanfic contiene relaciones Hombre x Hombre, así que si eso no es de tu agrado te ruego busques algo que si lo sea, esta dicho, no me hago responsable, quedas advertido.

**Nota Autora: **hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo absolutamente nada, mil perdones para los que leen "Adicciones", creo que pronto terminaré la historia con un arreglo a los capítulos anteriores, todo antes de Año Nuevo espero..

Mi primer fic de PoT, esta serie me ha cautivado por completo, sus personajes son demasiados cautivadores, y la historia esta buena, aunque pensaba que mi primer fic sería sobre Oishi & Eiji .. jejee bueno que le puedo hacer..

**Suspiros**

****

Caminas despacio, sin prisa alguna, con la inseguridad de lo ocurrido, te encuentras en un extraño estado de sopor.

En estos instantes no te es necesario sonreír, no te ves obligado a herirte a ti mismo esbozando esas fatales muecas verdugas de tu ser, verdugas que cada vez persisten en destruirte con mayor ahínco, porque no lo puedes evitar, no puedes demostrarle lo fatal que te sientes, lo mucho que lo necesitas, no puedes pedirle que vuelva.

Apenas y cuenta te das del silencioso suspiro que resbala de tus finos labios, silencioso y desconocido como tú. Quizás sea cansancio, quizás alivio, quizás resignación, quizás sea que cada mañana desde aquella tarde esperas encontrarlo donde siempre, esperas que te encuentre en esos momentos de debilidad que te permites tener durante el día, quizás sea que aun guardas la esperanza de que acuda a tu muda súplica de ayuda, mas nunca ocurre, nunca se presenta con su estoica figura frente a ti tan cálida como nunca nada has conocido, siempre solo.

Vas más lento de lo común, tus pies te pesan a cada paso que das, cada vez más cerca y a la vez más lejos. No puede evitar que su voz inunde tu cabeza. Un caos sin solución alguna, imágenes cortadas de tu memoria te torturan con algo que nunca más será.

En realidad no sabes donde te encuentras, percibes voces lejanas a tu alrededor, mas te encuentras demasiado perdido en el pasado como para prestar atención, cuando alguien brinca sobre ti, cálidos brazos aprisionan tu cuello y anos suaves labios te posan sobre tu mejilla. Te obligas a sonreír como lo haz estado haciendo desde ya varios días, sabes quien es. Puedes sentir su dulce aroma penetrar en ti, mas los recuerdos son más fuertes. El tortuoso recuerdo de lo ocurrido te comienza a atormentar, cuando una infantil voz te trae de vuelta, y te das cuenta de que aun aquellos delgados brazos te rodean, y su voz suena como la luz cálida d la luna, que te baña y abraza, mas sientes la resignación en sus palabras, pues sabe tan bien como tú, que él nada puede hacer, nada más que estar así, nada más que estar junto a ti.

A punto de flaquear, a punto de rendirte ante lo que sientes, casi caes en la tentación de confesarte, mas cuenta te das de ello y alejas al cándido pelirrojo de ti, ante esto sientes como el frío cala en ti, como te duele despenderte de él en estos momentos, pero es mejor así, o al menos eso te obligas a creer. Liberas un suspiro por segunda vez en el día y buscas su mirada inocente. Mares azules te contemplan y la preocupación en ellos casi te mata. Admiras su lampiño rostro y sonríes con un dejo de tristeza, ojos grandes y gatunos, expresiones infantiles en ellas siempre acompañados de esa jovial sonrisa tan adorable como traviesa.

Quisieras decirle que te ocurre, quisieras abrazarte a él como si fuera tu salvavidas en esa tremenda oscuridad y desolación, como si fuera la única luz en esa oscura noche que amenazaba con tragarte, mas no podías, no podías permitirte afligir a tu pequeño amigo.

Pronunciaste tu propia sentencia de soledad, y viste como en sus ojos brillaba la incomprensión, sabías a la perfección que él estaba deseando saber la verdad, saber que te ocurría, deseba poder ayudarte como siempre había echo, pero esta vez tú lo apartabas de ti, lo dejabas al margen de todo, con la sola posibilidad de ser un mudo espectador, sólo eso.

Viste como fruncía sus labios para evitar preguntar, pero en él no había ni un dejo de reproche, tan sólo preocupación. Y en un acto que te tomó desprevenido, te abrazó. Pero este era un abrazo completamente distinto al de todas las mañanas. Sentiste como su calidez te abrazaba, como su voz ahuyentaba los recuerdos y como tú, en una extraña respuesta lo abrazabas queriendo poder olvidar, queriendo enterrar todo y poder volver a sonreír, pero no te podías permitir aquello. Te separaste de él, lentamente esta vez, y le dedicaste una sonrisa, que lamentablemente sólo quedó en un intento que ni sombra era de tus hermosas y especiales sonrisas.

Pasaste el día ahí, postrado en tu banco junto al enorme ventanal que mostraba la ironía de las cosas. Un sol radiante inundaba las canchas y un cielo despejado acariciaba a los árboles con su suave brisa.

Las voces a tu alrededor eran distantes, y extrañas, lo único familiar para ti eran aquellas canchas inundadas de recuerdos que tu mente se empeñaba en mantenerte presente. Todo el día así, todo el tiempo recordando y torturándote, cada segundo viéndolo en tu mente acompañado de aquel sabor amargo que llenaba cada parte de ti cada vez que lo recordabas. Tu mente comenzaba a jugarte una mala pasada, cuando repentino y oportuno, como siempre tu fiel amigo te rescató de la maraña de angustias que era tu cabeza.

Su voz alegre frente a ti te despertó, una interrogación muda fue hecha por ti, y por toda respuesta él colocó frente a tus claros ojos el significado de tu dolor. Reprimiste el dolor y un nudo tomó lugar en tu garganta, te sentías ahogar. Giraste tu mirar hacia la izquierda y un panorama completamente distinto al de la tarde te recibió. Las canchas ahora se encontraban sumergidas en la calidez del próximo atardecer, agarrotadas de novatos entusiastas con sus pequeñas raquetas relucientes ante el imponente sol de primavera. Desde tu salón divisaste al pequeño Ryoma al parecer discutir con Momoshiro, mientras kaoru se encontraba corriendo alrededor de las canchas en su habitual precalentamiento, los otros aun no llegaban. Agradeciste el no haberlo visto todavía.

Te quedaste plantado ahí con la clara intención de no acudir a la práctica, no podías, no podías verlo aun, demasiado fresco se encontraban las heridas, demasiado claro se escuchaban aún sus palabras resonando en tus oídos, demasiado fuertes eran aun tus sentimientos por él.  
Sí, definitivamente era lo mejor, aguardar allí, solo, lejos de él, lejos de sus ojos, lejos de su recuerdo, lejos de todo aquello que te estaba matando, pero Eiji la parecer no pensaba igual a ti, pues mientras tú te encontrabas en tus infinitas cavilaciones sobre como actuar, él te arrastraba literalmente por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela en dirección a las canchas, y para cuando te percataste de que ya no te encontrabas en tu pupitre sentado, si no dentro de los camerinos junto con cierto chico de vendita que te dedicaba una mirada gatuna, era demasiado tarde para huir.

Al parecer en tu rostro había una extraña expresión de desconcierto digna de ser admirada, pues tras percatarte del lugar en que te encontrabas sentado unas sonoras y melodiosas carcajadas inundaron al pequeño recinto, y tal vez fuera por lo peculiar de la situación, o tal vez sólo por vaciar de alguna manera esa presión que se encontraba en ti decidida a fastidiarte con los recuerdos, o quizás necesitabas recordar cómo era reír, cómo era disfrutar de algo o tal vez por la simple razón de que tu amigo irradiaba tal felicidad, que unos momentos después sin saber cómo una tímida risa escapó de tus labios, que poco a poco fue tornándose más abierta y expresiva, y terminaste rindiéndote a los encantos del chico pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a ti aferrándose su estómago con ambos brazos mientras que se curvaba hacia delante en un vano intento por calmar su furioso ataque de risa.

No sabrías decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuviste riéndote junto con Eiji, sólo que fue el suficiente para que los faltantes integrantes del equipo se presentaran para cambiarse de ropa. Ya que en el preciso momento en que acababan de dar tregua a sus risas, para descansar en la banqueta frente a la puerta, en ésta aparecieron Oishi junto con Tezuka.

Ambos venían platicando, de algo al parecer importante, pues al percatarse de la presencia de ustedes en el camerino, ambos guardaron un inmediato silencio, y se dirigieron unas miradas que no supiste interpretar.

Quisiste evitar su mirada, no querías volver nuevamente atrás, peor al parecer ninguno de tus deseos serían escuchados aquel día, pues en el preciso momento en el que entraron, tanto su mirada como la tuya chocaron en un encuentro que habías deseabas evitar a toda costa, era demasiado tarde, ya te encontrabas frente a él, su mirada contra la tuya, como antes, como tantas veces había sucedido, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no había ni un dejo de ése cálido cariño que te profesaba a voces secretas en sus ojos fríos y estoicos para todos, menos para ti. Ya no, nada de eso quedaba, sólo compañeros, sólo amigos, que frase más fatal par ti.  
Trataste de sonreí, pero desististe cuando notaste como él negaba imperceptiblemente con sus profundos ojos, no necesitaste nada más, no era necesario fingir, por ahora no, no frente a él, era en vano, él te conocía demasiado, y eso dolía mucho, dolía saber que no podías esconderle todo tu dolor, todo el caos que se hallaba en ti, y no poder ver que se encontraba tras esa frialdad que te plantaba frente a ti como una indestructible pared, una pared demasiado grande como para escalar, una pared que los separaba como nunca antes.

Tan absorto estabas en su presencia que ni notaste cuando Eiji brincó sobre tu Superior, sus brazos aprisionaron su cuello tal como lo había hecho contigo en la mañana, pero había una diferencia, en ése abrazo había algo más que el habitual cariño que demostraba contigo el pelirrojo, algo secreto.

Le agradeciste cuando él apartó su mirada de ti, te estaba quemando con ella, te sentías desfallecer. Cuando él hizo aquello, al fin pudiste recobrar tu usual serenidad, aunque fuera sólo superficialmente, a pesar de ello notaste la ausencia de tu amigo junto a ti, mas tus dudas de donde se habría ido a meter se disiparon tan rápido como llegaron, sólo tuviste que dirigir tu mirada unos cuantos metros más delante de ti para ver algo que te dejó perplejo.

Frente a ti, Eiji abrazaba a Syuichirou, este tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello des sub capitán y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era la expresión del acróbata jugador de dobles, una sonrisa que jamás en toda tu vida le habías visto, estaba presente en su lechoso rostro, y eso no era todo, Syuichirou tenía su vista fija en el rostro de tu amigo mientras le susurraba algo en el oído, pero eso no sería para nada extraño, si no hubiera sido por la clara expresión que tenía su rostro.

Era demasiado claro, no entendías como no te habías percatado de ello antes, bueno en realidad sí sabías, no habías podido jamás descubrirlo, pues toda tu atención ese tiempo había estado fija en alguien, fija en él, fija en todo lo que él pudiera significar, en todo lo que habías deseado, y en todo lo que había sido.

Apartaste la vista despacio pesando en que cuando todo esto terminara podrías gozar torturando al pobre de Eiji, no lograste evitar esbozar una semi sonrisa con cierta malicia en ella, podrías al fin tener el poder para avergonzar a tu pequeño amigo.

Te dirigiste en dirección a donde se encontraba tu cambio de ropa, intentando evitar toparte nuevamente con su mirada, ya tenías suficiente por aquel día. Mientras tú te cambiabas con la vista baja, para así evitar un encuentro no deseado con cierto par de ojos azules, tus compañeros habían imitado tu acción tras escuchar el casual comentario de Tezuka sobre que Sadaharu castigaría al que llegara tarde.

Sabías que aquello era mentira, sabías que lo había dicho para que prestaran atención a que no se encontraban solos, pues sabías que era imposible pedirles que no se olvidaran de todo lo que los rodeaba, sabías como se sentía el estar junto a esa persona, pensaste dejándote invadir por la melancolía.

Te encontraste rezagado sentado en la esquina de la cancha aparentando observar el partido que tenía lugar, quizás era un sencillo Momoshiro/Ryoma, o tal vez unos dobles, quien sabe, eso no era verdaderamente importante para ti.

Lo único con verdadera importancia era que querías que terminara pronto, querías marcharte de ahí lo más rápido posible y alejarte de su presencia. Te estaba matando tenerlo junto a ti y no poder hacer nada. Te estaba matando quererlo tanto. Te estaba matando aquella patética insinuación de que todo estaba tal como antes, él sentado a unos cuantos metros tuyos tal como siempre, tan ausente y presente para ti, como siempre, pero eso no era así de verdad, sólo por apariencias era, pues por dentro era todo completamente distinto ¿A caso para él todo seguía como siempre? Te preguntaste con verdadero terror, bajaste la mirada y el nudo en tu garganta se apretó con mayor fuerza, las voces volvían a ti, los recuerdos, las imágenes, el dolor. Te viste obligado a cerrar los ojos, cerrando con fuerza tus manos sobre el mango de tu plateada raqueta, para cuando los abriste lo que viste te asombró.

La cancha se encontraba se encontraba desierta, ya no quedaba ni un solo novato, y en el firmamento brillaba la hermosa luna con sus fieles acompañantes. Todos se habían marchado, sólo quedabas tú, al menos eso creías hasta que junto a ti alguien tomó asiento.

No necesitaste verlo para saber que era él. Temblaste. No podías controlarte teniéndolo tan cerca de ti, como antes, pero ya nada era igual, eso jamás volvería.

Bajaste la mirada reprimiendo los deseos de abrazarlo y volver a sentir su calidez rodearte, cerraste con fuerza los ojos y te dispusiste a colocarte en pie para marcharte de allí. Aún no habías desarrollado de tal manera tu lado masoquista, como para quedarte, cuando su mano se posó sobre la tuya.

Sólo eso fue necesario para que todo tu autocontrol sufriera un colapso en sentido completo. Una corriente eléctrica te invadió, y su toque te tranquilizó y alteró de una manera singular, ése simple gesto te decía tantas cosas, que no podías evitar estremecerte.

Sentiste como su otra mano tocaba tu mentón y lo alzaba, dudaste unos instantes, temías un encuentro tan cercano con aquello ojos que ejercían tal dominio en ti, temías perder el poco control que te quedaba, temías escuchar su voz, temías de él..

Como si hubiera leído tus pensamientos, su voz sonó clara en el silencio de la noche, tu nombre parecía mucho más atractivo al salir de aquella boca que algún tiempo atrás fue tuya, un llamado silencioso, mas no imperioso, una pregunta, una invitación.

Abriste con pereza y temor tus ojos, y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre con su semblante tranquilo y sereno, con sus penetrante ojos que se calaban en ti, tan indescifrables para todos, menos par ti, al menos hasta ahora.

Él y tu siempre se habían comunicado de ésa manera, nunca necesitaron de las palabras, sólo con los ojos y acciones, sólo eso bastaba, lo otro estaba demás.

Su mano acariciando tu mejilla te dejaba te dejaba un leve sentimiento de deja vú, su cuerpo cálido tan cerca del tuyo, su aroma de antaño te refrescaba la memoria y todo tu razocinio hacía mucho que había desaparecido, sólo estaba él y tú, nada más, como siempre había sido, como siempre fue.

En ése momento no existía para ti el ayer ni el mañana, sólo estaba el presente, el ahora junto a él. El nudo en tu garganta iba creciendo, tu respiración cada vez más acelerada y él cada vez más cerca de ti, tú ya no podías pensar, sólo había que actuar, sólo..

Mas toda la magia que habías sentido desapareció al momento de leer por primera vez en sus ojos su sentir, te estaba mostrando lo que no podía con palabras, te estaba dando sin saberlo tu condena. All

Í no había amor, no había ni rastro de ese cariño que tantas noches te refugió del frío, en su reemplazo sólo quedaba cariño, cariño que le das a un amigo, ésa clase de cariño que compartías con Eiji, cariño que no te era suficiente, cariño que te mataba, cariño demasiado noble como para desearlo.

No supiste como ocurrió, pero de pronto sentiste como una fría lágrima rodaba por tu mejilla, para luego perderse en la infinita oscuridad. Demasiado débil como para seguir reprimiendo el nudo en tu garganta que amenazaba con tragarte, apoyaste tu rostro en su hombro y dejaste que tu mirada vagara ausente por la hermosa noche. Tus lágrimas escapaban sin piedad alguna de tus lastimeros ojos, como si temieran que de pronto se les negara la ansiada liberación, mas de tus labios no hubo sonido alguno, tu voz se había ido junto con tus lágrimas.

Sabías lo que esto significaba, era su manera de arreglar las cosas, él aun te quería, aun le dolía verte sufrir, aun era su amigo, y tal vez eso dolía más que todo, pues sabías que nunca nada volvería a ser igual, y ésa noche era el adiós, era el comienzo del olvido, y quizás por ello deseabas que nunca terminara, porque mañana las esperanzas no tendrían lugar en ti, porque mañana, él volvería a ser lo que era, tu capitán.

Sentías su tibia mano sobre la tuya en un mudo apoyo, se sentía bien así, estar de esa manera con él, lo sentías como antes, tan cercano como nunca lo fue, tan tuyo como nunca, porque todos los recuerdos habían desaparecido de tu mente, no quedaba nada, porque ésa noche sólo existías tú, y nada más que tú y tu cariño equivocado.

Suspiro.

De tus labios escapó tenue su nombre acompañado por una melancólica despedida. Dos palabras que te desgarraron el alma, dos palabras que sellaron el fin de aquello que jamás debió haber sido, pero que te alegrabas de haberlo vivido. Dos palabras que te alejaban para siempre de él.

Aguardaste unos segundos antes de colocarte de pie, deseabas que te detuviera, deseabas que sus brazos te rodearan y que todo volviera a ser como antes, que él no sólo te quisiera como un amigo, mas esa utopía no podía ser, no al menos para ti.

Ya de pie miraste a la resplandeciente luna aún con lágrimas en tus cristalinos ojos, te volteaste con lentitud y fijaste tu mirada en la suya. Tomaste aire e hiciste lo que creíste que nunca más podrías hacer en su presencia

Le sonreíste.

Le sonreíste con verdadera tranquilidad, a pesar de que la melancolía estaba patente en ella, para luego voltearte, y emprender el camino a casa.

Suspiraste por última vez en ése peculiar día, y pensaste que quizás estaba bien, que quizás Tezuka había hecho lo mejor, no lo podías saber en esos momentos, lo único que sabías era que lo amabas, que lo amabas demasiado como para perderte en el recuerdo del fatídico día en que todo terminó, amabas demasiado al estoico castaño que habías aprendido a conocer, amabas demasiado a tu querido capitán, quizás ése era el problema, pero de todas maneras ése no era el momento para atormentarte en pensar en ello.

_Sentado en la banca, ves como el chico que tiempo atrás fue tuyo se va alejando poco a poco, como tú habías decidido. Sentado allí alzas la vista y contemplas la profundidad del cautivante cielo nocturno, tan cautivador y misterioso como el chico que hace unos instantes lloraba en tu hombro por un amor perdido, por un amor de amigos, por una equivocación tuya, por una confusión que te trajo tanto sufrimiento, como alegrías, porque aquel chico que se alejaba de ti ésa noche, para mañana poder volver a ser los amigos de siempre, había conseguido lo que ninguna otra persona había hecho, lograr que tú lo quisieras de verdad._

_Sentado allí solo en la oscuridad sabes que es lo mejor, aunque algo dentro de ti te diga todo lo contrario_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Autora:** Al fin! T.T no saben cuanto me costó terminar esto, tengo demasiadas cosas en al cabeza, y bueno el fic lo deseaba publicar desde hace unos días, pero bueno..

Me ha encantado como quedó, en realidad nunca pensé en que mi primer fanfic de PoT sería de esta pareja, pero es que la idea encajaba perfecta con ellos, de todas maneras no me pude resistir a colocar algo aunque fuera por muy pequeño de Oishi & Eiji u

Si tienen algún comentario para la historia sólo dejen un Review que encantada los leeré, se acepta de todo, se le agradece por leer u


End file.
